1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ditching operations, and in particular to the provision of drainage ditches alongside a railroad track.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is well-known in the railroad construction field that damage to the railroad bed may result from improper drainage of water therefrom. The cost of maintaining such railroad beds is very high, and such destruction thereof is a vexatious and continuing problem in the field. Gangs of laborers are normally used to clear out ditches and effect suitable draining alongside the railroad track, and such manual labor gangs are not only expensive, but also relatively inefficient in maintaining the extensive track right-of-ways.